El camino del dolor
by ClauRz30
Summary: Cuando creiste haber tomado la decision correcta llega el momento en que la incertudumbre te invade y comiezas a dudar sobre tus acciones. SasuNaru


Capitulo I

**EL CAMINO DEL DOLOR**

**Traigo un nuevo fanfic, esta vez es de Sasuke x Naruto, igual yaoi que el anterior. Espero que os guste**

**--**

_Capitulo I_

**Ever**

Sudaba frió, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Había soñado con él nuevamente. Poso su fría mano temblorosa sobre su frente notando que tenía una leve fiebre. Soltó un suspiro ¿Cuándo había sido el día en que todo eso había pasado? Ni él mismo conocía esa respuesta.

Miró el reloj a su lado fijándose en la hora. Las 2 de la mañana. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Se miró al espejo, unas enormes ojeras se hacían notar bajo sus oscuros orbes. No había podido dormidos en días "É_l sigue apareciendo"_

-¡Demonios! – Golpeó al espejo haciéndolo trizas. Él, él y él de nuevo, no podía quitarse de su cabeza, de su mundo, de su vida. Abrió la llave del lavamanos y se lavo su rostro. Que mas daba, sabía que si intentaba dormir tan solo un poco mas, sólo seria tiempo perdido. Cerró la llave y salió del baño.

Miro sus ropas, las que usaba desde que estaba con Orochimaru. Las dejo a un lado. Saco un viejo baúl escondido bajo la cama. Lo abrió suavemente tomando una yukata blanca, la que había usado al llegar allí. La inspeccionó por unos segundos, decidiendo finalmente colocársela. Aun le quedaba a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

Salió del lugar sin impórtale en lo mas mínimo lo que Orochimaru pudiera decirle o hacerle, que mas daba, aun seguia teniendo un deje de libertad, mas que mal él era su futuro. El suave viento mecía sus mechones oscuros, la brisa era cálida -_"Como él"-_ Sabia que la solución a su problema era tan solo una - "_Verle una vez más_"

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del viento nocturno. Y como en casi todos los instantes, el estaba en su mente _"Naruto"_ ¿Cómo había comenzado todo?

Aquel día, ese día en que sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente, supo todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Aunque el mostraba frialdad y no importarle nada, al verle se dio cuenta de cuanto pueden valer los sentimientos. _"Aunque ahora me estén inutilizando en mi meta, no puedo evitarlo…"_ Iba a matarlo, iba a terminar de una vez su vínculo, pero siempre ese engendro le arruinaba todo. Orochimaru. _"Tal vez debería ser la única cosa que debería agradecerle…Si como no" _

Corrió rápidamente hacia Konoha. Aún era de madrugada y podría llegar a la aldea en tan solo un par de horas. Estaban relativamente cerca de Konoha además de que su propia velocidad le ayudaba a llegar más rápido. _"Tal vez si lo veo una vez mas, podré estar mas tranquilo"_

--

Naruto estaba sentando sobre su cama. No podía conciliar el sueño, el brazo le molestaba como nunca, la picazón y el dolor no lo dejaban en paz. -_"Maldito enfermo Akatsuki, me cago el brazo"- _ Cerró los ojos, nunca creyó que aquel jutsu podría hacerle eso a su brazo. Se levanto de la cama acercándose a la ventana, miro la noche estrellada sin evitar llegar a su mente aquel joven que tanto anhelaba recuperar. _"Sasuke"_

Naruto soltó una media sonrisa triste, regresando a la cama. Se recostó mirando al techo. Estaba cansado y ya era muy tarde. Cerró los ojos, lo mejor era intentar dormir un poco…

--

Sasuke se detuvo en lo alto de una colina avistando la aldea de la hoja. Había tardado tan solo 2 horas en llegar a la aldea. Jadeaba un poco debido a la velocidad y esfuerzo que empleo en llegar rápido a está. Apuro el paso nuevamente, infiltrarse en la aldea era relativamente sencillo si evadías correctamente a los ninja que la vigilaban.

Entro a ella sin mayor problema. Camino por las vacías calles que lo vieron algún día crecer. Se conocía el camino a casa de Naruto de memoria "_Como olvidarlo"_. Avisto la ventana del pequeño departamento del rubio. Entró con facilidad a la casa, no era para el problema infiltrase en donde sea.

Caminó sigilosamente por la casa, el piso rechinaba al hacer contacto, así que decidió irse con cautela. Y aunque el conociese tan bien el camino a la casa del rubio, no conocía tan bien la casa en si.

--

El rubio abrió los ojos del golpe. Sintió el piso de su casa rechinar

-_"Alguien anda aquí" – _Naruto cerro los ojos aparentando estar dormido al sentir el pomo de su puerta moverse. La puerta se abrió – _"¡Mierda! ¿Quién será? Yo ni siquiera puedo pelear con mi brazo así"_

Naruto sintió como el individuo se acercaba a él. Empezó a colocarse nervioso, no era normal que eso pasase. De hecho nunca le pasaba. Sintió como el tipo se sentó en su cama a espaldas de el.

Sintió una oleada cuando la mano de este intento acariciarlo pero la alejo. Abrió los ojos, no lo podía ver y aquel no podía verlo despierto tampoco. Logro escuchar como aquel soltaba un pequeño suspiro. Naruto sintió como el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-"_Mierda por que ahora" – _Tenia su brazo dañado apoyado sobre el colchón. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo, debía moverse. Pero aun estaba ese tipo allí.

-¡Mierda! – Soltó de repente el rubio moviéndose hacia el otro lado. Abrió un solo ojo encontrándose con la espalda del tipo que intentaba escapar, cuando este intento abrir la puerta Naruto pudo verle finalmente – ¡¡SASUKE!!

Sasuke se detuvo quedando inmóvil. Le había pillado, él le había pillado en su habitación. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación en la cual no sabia que hacer. Aun con la mano en el pomo de la puerta le miro de reojo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Murmuró Naruto con un kunai en la mano sana, estando ya de pie.

-Tu brazo… - Susurro Sasuke dándose cuenta del porque el grito de Naruto. Luego volvió a mirar a Naruto.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿¡Que intentabas hacer?! – Sasuke desvió la vista a la puerta abriéndola. Ignoro al rubio saliendo de la habitación, no debió haber ido – ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡No dejare que escapes!

Naruto corrió a Sasuke con el kunai, Sasuke simplemente tomo la mano del rubio deteniendo cualquier intento de ataque.

-Mejor me voy, no debí venir – Sasuke soltó la muñeca del rubio y le dio la espalda con intención de salir. Naruto quedo atónito. No podía logra entender que ocurría allí ¿Qué era lo que hacia Sasuke allí?

-¡Espera Sa…! – Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al notar que Sasuke había desparecido de su vista. Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose de su mano sana. No quería llorar, no de nuevo, pero él, él seguia escapándose, seguia arrancándose de el - ¡Maldición Sasuke!

--

Sasuke observaba desde un alto techo el accionar del rubio. Observaba como apaciguaba su frustración enterrando una y otra vez el kunai en el suelo. Sasuke bajo la mirada sintiendo aun peor de lo que se sentía en un principio.

Poso su mano en su pecho, desvió la vista al rubio nuevamente que parecía llorar sobre el suelo de su casa, luego miro a las rocas Hokage y finalmente al bosque que se le presentaba como la salida de la aldea.

"_Tal vez, jamás debí haber venido, lo único que logre fue darme cuenta de lo patético que soy al saber… al saber cuanto le amo"_

--

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Sasuke soltó un bufido al escuchar la molesta voz del asistente de Orochimaru, Kabuto – Espera un momento

Sasuke le miro de reojo, estaba a unos metros tras él en medio del oscuro corredor. Sasuke desvió la vista y siguió caminando ignorándolo por completo. Kabuto soltó un bufido molesto, odiaba cuando Sasuke se ponía arrogante.

-¡Dije que esperarás un segundo! – Reitero alzando un poco más la voz Kabuto. Sasuke le miro con la peor de sus caras, esperando a que dijese lo que sea que tuviera que decirle – Sabemos que no pasaste la noche aquí ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –Contesto frió y cortante el Uchiha mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente

-Entiendo que no me quieras decir, pero Orochimaru-sama te espera Sasuke-kun – Comento Kabuto de forma burlesca mientras daba media vuelta y desaparecía por el oscuro pasillo del fuerte. Sasuke soltó un bufido molesto mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Orochimaru.

Durante la caminata la imagen de Naruto le vino a la mente llegándole a preocupar un poco la situación. El le había visto y tal vez eso podía ser negativo. Sasuke soltó una risa ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? De seguro si Naruto salía con el cuento de que le había visto en su departamento a las 5 de la mañana, le dirán que estaba alucinando o cosas así. Y de seguro eso seria lo que el rubio creería convencido por Tsunade y Sakura.

Llego frente a una puerta que abrió sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso. Simplemente entro en ella. Orochimaru estaba de pie con lo brazos cruzados, esperándolo. El Sanin sonrió mientras se acercaba al pelinegro que ni se inmuto ante su cercanía. Tomo fuertemente su mentón encarándole.

-Sasuke-kun, tienes mucho que explicar – Murmuro Orochimaru mientras soltaba el mentón del menor y se alejaba de éste. Sasuke le miro fijamente, sin flaquear en ningún instante. Lo que menos sentía hacia ese tipo era temor.

-No se de que hablas – Contesto Sasuke tranquilamente, Orochimaru comenzó a reír sarcásticamente.

-Sasuke-kun el pequeño Sasuke-kun ¿Crees que lograras tus objetivos si sigues mirando hacia el pasado? – Comento de forma chulesca el hombre mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño. No sabia como pero el si sabia que había hecho la noche anterior.

-Reitero, no se de que hablas Orochimaru

-No vale la pena que sigas haciéndote el indiferente, se perfectamente que fuiste hacia Konoha. La pregunta ahora es ¿A que? – Esta vez la voz de Orochimaru sonó mucho mas firme. Sasuke se quedo algo sorprendido, tan solo sabia que había ido para allá ¿Pero como se entero?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Sasuke frunciendo aun más el ceño. Se sentía acorralado, no sabia que decirle sobre el porque había ido a Konoha, el decirle que fue a ver a Naruto estaba completamente descartado. Era mejor tener ciertas distancia con el.

-¿Qué como lo se? Que preguntas son esas Sasuke-kun – Orochimaru soltó una risa aun mas tétrica que la anterior - ¡Yo se todo lo que pasa aquí! Y también me enterare de lo que sea que anduviste haciendo allá.

Y como si nada, Orochimaru desapareció de su vista. Sasuke se ahorro las ganas de suspirar, Orochimaru le seguia observando. Sasuke se mordió levemente el labio ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Era seguro que regresar a Konoha era una idea desechada, pero ahora, su corazón se estaba dividiendo, entre la luz y la oscuridad.

"_Que camino debo seguir"_

Eso estaba más que claro, debía ya dejar atrás a Naruto, además con Orochimaru siguiéndole los pasos, la peor decisión que podría tomar seria ir a verle de nuevo. Solo se haría daño a si mismo y de paso a el. Luego de divagar por unos minutos, levanto la vista y salio de la habitación.

--

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, abre ya la puerta! – Sakura tocaba fuertemente la puerta, siempre así lograba apurar a Naruto a que le abriese pero ahora, se estaba tardando demasiado - ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡¿Estas ahí?! – Sakura aumento los golpes a la puerta sin recibir respuesta. Sin esperar más derribo la puerta de una patada entrando al pequeño departamento

Fijo su vista en el cuerpo sobre el frió suelo. Sakura soltó un grito y se acerco al rubio dejándole sobre sus piernas. Suspiro algo aliviada al notar que estaba conciente, pero su mirada… tenías los ojos rojos aparentemente de tanto llorar. Sakura seguidamente fijo la vista hacia el kunai que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

-Naruto ¿Qué paso aquí? – Pregunto Sakura tratando de no parecer muy preocupada, no quería asustar a Naruto. El rubio se aferro a sus ropas mientras lloraba una vez más. Sakura estaba confundida

-¿Por qué soy tan débil Sakura-chan? – Sakura soltó un leve gemido de sorpresa. No estaba entendiendo nada, lo único que sabia era que a Naruto algo le había pasado y algo malo

-¿De que hablas Naruto? Venga será mejor que te levantes y te laves ¿Ne? – Comento Sakura mientras le regalaba las mejores de sus sonrisas. Intento levantar a Naruto que pareció obedecer al mando.

Naruto dio unos pasos hacia la puerta de su habitación ante la preocupada mirada de la pelirosa. Al llegar a la puerta la golpea fuertemente, asustando un poco a Sakura.

-¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer esto?! ¡¿Por qué siempre escapa de mí?! – Sakura empezó a asustarse cada vez más antes las palabras del rubio. No estaba segura que camino estaba tomando esa conversación, lo único que sabia que le estaba asustando.

-¿Quién Naruto? ¿Quién? – Pregunto casi inconscientemente la pelirosa. Naruto le encaro posando su mano sana sobre su dañado brazo. Naruto levanto la vista mirando a Sakura, estaba preocupada y parecía asustada.

Luego observo hacia la ventana, aun veía a Sasuke allí. Cerró los ojos tratando de aclararse un poco, tal vez lo mejor, era evitar preocupar a Sakura. Intento sonreír sorprendiendo a Sakura ante el acto.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, solo tuve una mala noche – Comento Naruto mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta para abrirla. Sakura solo observaba confusa, no estaba comprendiendo nada de nada

-Naruto – La voz de Sakura hizo detener la acción del rubio - ¿Qué paso aquí? Estabas tiritando en el suelo llorando, un kunai estaba frente tuyo y el piso esta destrozado ¿De quien estas hablando?

-Es lo que te dije, tuve una mala noche. Me levante desorientando y empecé a destrozar el piso y me quede inconsciente en el suelo. No te preocupes Sakura-chan, estoy bien – Contesto el rubio dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Sakura dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Para la próxima vez, al menos ábreme la puerta ¿Quieres? – Comento Sakura sin querer preguntar más. Aunque internamente sabía que algo más había allí no quería indagar, tal vez debería darle algo de tiempo – Por cierto, Tsunade-sama quiere verte lo antes posible por el hospital – Y sin esperar mas, Sakura salio de la casa del rubio que soltó un suspiro. Entro a su habitación y se dirigió al baño.

--

-Tsunade-sama – La voz de la pelirosa interrumpió el trabajo que realizaba la Hokage. Tsunade encaro a su alumna que le llamaba

-Dime – Comento Tsunade mientras seguía firmando las infinidades de papeles. Shizune había salido de la oficina debido a que estaba encargada de otras cosas. Sakura miro al suelo dudativa, no estaba segura si era lo correcto o no, pero Naruto le preocupaba - ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Murmuro Tsunade al ver la inseguridad de su alumna.

-Se trata de Naruto – Susurro suavemente Sakura. Tsunade le miro preocupada, dejo su lápiz a un lado y le puso su entera atención. – Esta mañana, cuando le fui a dar su recado… - Sakura desvió la vista – No se que le ocurría

-¿Que quieres decir? – Murmuro Tsunade mientras su alumna le miraba a los ojos nuevamente

-Cuando llegue a su departamento, no me abrió y tuve que entrar por la fuerza – Sakura tomo un poco de aire ante de continuar – Estaba tirado en el suelo, estaba pálido y sus ojos hinchados – Tsunade quedo algo impactada de ello. No se esperaba algo como ello – Me empezó a murmurar unas cosas, algo de se débil y me empezó a hablar de alguien, pero como si nada, volvió a ser el mismo

Tsunade miro hacia la ventana tratando de darle algo de sentido a lo que su alumna le había relatado. Por su parte Sakura, miro al suelo sintiendo mal, había omitido lo del kunai y no sabia porque, pero creía que era mejor que no lo supiese Tsunade. Tal vez tan solo eran paranoias, pero creía que era lo mejor.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… - Susurro por lo bajo la pelirosa sin ser oída por la Godaime.

--

Naruto soltó un suspiro al sentir a Sakura alejarse de su casa. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, pero sabia que lo mejor era que nadie se enterara de que Sasuke había estado allí, mucho menos Sakura.

Además a esa altura aun no estaba seguro de que eso paso o no, tal vez simplemente era una alucinación, pero "_El me toco" _Sasuke le había tomado la muñeca, y aquel roce no parecía ser alguna tipo de alucinación.

Naruto estaba confundido, aun no lograba darle sentido a esa visita. No quería acaso Sasuke alejarse de él, acaso no quería romper sus vínculos, entonces ¿A que había ido? Naruto por un momento creyó que había ido a matarle, pero no lo hizo, tan solo dijo "_No debí venir" _¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

Entro al baño y se miro al espejo. Era un completo desastre. Sus ojos rojos, su piel pálida como nunca, y enorme ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se lavo la cara como pudo, ya que aun estaba con el yeso. Se vistió y salio de su casa.

"Irónico, ni siquiera tengo ganas de desayunar ramen"

Camino por la aldea, reprochando mentalmente que debía sonreír como siempre, que debía aparentar estar normal, _aparentar_. Avisto a lo lejos a Kakashi, decidiendo escapar de el por un callejón, de seguro el se daría cuenta en un segundo que algo le pasaba

-¿Naruto? – Murmuro Kakashi al ver a este entrando a un callejón. Kakashi se dirigió hacia el, ganándose frente al rubio. Naruto se detuvo en seco quedando con los ojos en blanco – Escapando de mi ¿eh? – Dijo Kakashi sonriendo abiertamente. Naruto soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Jeje que cosas dices Kakashi-sensei – Comento Naruto – Tan solo estoy creando nuevos recorridos para llegar al Ichiraku – A Kakashi le salio una gota. ¿Nuevos recorridos? Estaba pasando por un callejón cerrado en donde solo destacaba los botes de basura y las ratas, además de que lo alejaba aun más del Ichiraku

-Con que nuevos recorridos ¿eh? – Murmuro Kakashi, mientras Naruto reía más nervioso aun - Por un callejón cerrado ¿no? – La risa de Naruto se apago enseguida. Ni siquiera había notado ese detalle. Sintió como la vergüenza le invadía.

-Pues ya sabes, simplemente salto el cerco y llego a un nuevo camino – Intento Naruto arreglar la situación, la gota de Kakashi cada instante era mas grande.

-Con tu brazo enyesado y llegando a un camino aun mas alejado del Ichiraku ¿verdad? – Naruto bajo la vista derrotado, no había manera de ganarle a Kakashi. Había cavado su propia tumba – Dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Como es eso de escarpase de tu sensei

-No me pasa nada – Murmuro Naruto dando media vuelta para salir del callejón. Kakashi soltó un suspiro, tan solo diciéndose mentalmente "_La adolescencia"_, pero aun así le preocupaba.

-Sasuke tiene algo que ver – Naruto se detuvo en seco empezando a sudar como nunca. El rubio no entendía como pero Kakashi siempre lograba dar en el blanco. Sus músculos se tensaron a sentir a Kakashi acercarse, de seguro querría que le encarara y no se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo – Hmp… tomare tu silencio como un si

-No, el no tiene nada que ver – Murmuro el rubio sonriéndole abiertamente a su sensei.

-Que fácil es hacerte hablar Naruto – Comentó Kakashi dejando expectante al rubio – Me has dicho que Sasuke no tiene nada que ver, por lo tanto, si pasa algo. Y cuando susurre su nombre te pusiste tenso, así que si se trata de Sasuke ¿Qué pasa esta vez?

Vale, no sabia como lo hacia pero Kakashi era capaz de mirarlo mas allá de lo que el mismo podía verse. Con tan solo nombrarle a él, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y de paso saber que era ese algo. Naruto se puso aun mas tenso, cambiando su rostro a uno de terror. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, no quería contárselo.

-Debo ir a ver a Tsunade-obachan – Murmuro Naruto mientras Kakashi soltaba un suspiro. Tal vez no se enteraría ahora, pero dentro de un rato si. Le daría libre por ahora.

-Después voy a tu casa, te llevo ramen y me cuentas ¿Vale?

-¡¡Claro que no!! Yo no te voy a dec… - Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al notar que Kakashi había desaparecido. Naruto suspiro cansado, salio de ese callejón y se dirigió hacia donde la Godaime.

--

-Ya estas mejor, con un par de días mas bastara – Comento la rubia Godaime mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba a buscar unos informes. Naruto tan solo asintió ante sus palabras levantándose de su asiento. Tsunade le miro de reojo, captando que algo no andaba bien en el

"_No te preocupes por él Sakura, estoy segura que estará bien, pero por cualquier cosa yo le preguntare" _Aquellas había sido las ultimas palabras que le dijo a su alumna ante de que esta saliese de la habitación. Tsunade soltó un suspiro.

-Naruto ¿Que es lo que pasa? – Dijo Tsunade yendo directamente al grano. Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendido por la pregunta ¿Tan fácil era saber que a el pasaba algo?

-Nada, nada ¡Estoy súper Tsunade-obachan! – Comento Naruto sonriendo abiertamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. Tsunade miro de nuevo sus papeles y sonrió. Estaba segura de que algo pasaba, pero era mejor irse con cautela

-Menos mal, me había preocupado, pasaste mucho tiempo sin hablar, y ya sabes, eso es… raro – Comento Tsunade mientras Naruto fingía reír por el comentario – Puedes irte Naruto, cualquiera cosa te llamo

-Ok – Murmuro el rubio y salio de la habitación. Al sentir la puerta cerrarse Tsunade miro de reojo la puerta – "_No cabe ninguna duda, son problemas de amor o cosas así, menuda sorpresa, tal vez debería…"_

-¡Tsunade-sama! Ni se le ocurra – Comento Shizune entrando repentinamente a la habitación, Tsunade dio un respingo al sentir la fuerte voz de su alumna en la habitación

-Yo no he dicho nada – Murmuro la Godaime mientras recuperaba al compostura se sentaba en su escritorio

-¡Tsunade-sama! La conozco muy bien, estaba riendo con malicia, algo quiere hacer y ese algo no es bueno, o quiere apostar, beber o espiar y yo no puedo permitirlo mucho menos sabiendo la cantidad de trabajo que tiene – Tsunade bajo la cabeza, Shizune a veces era artante.

-Pero tu no entien…

-¡¿Ve?! ¡Algo planeaba hacer!

-¡¡Ahg!! Esto es más importante que esos estúpidos papeles – Dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitación, si seguia allí sólo conseguiría discutir más, ganando la discusión Shizune. La pelinegra quedo en blanco, sintiéndose completamente ignorada. Esta salio de la habitación tras la Godaime que iba unos pasos adelantes – Mientras yo **trabajo** deberías tomarte un pequeño descansó ¿No Shizune? – Comento la Godaime y desapareció en un segundo.

-Trabajo, si como – Murmuró por lo bajo Shizune mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

--

-Vaya, vaya, te tardaste un buen rato en regresar ¿Qué tal la visita al medico? – Comento Kakashi muy codamente sentando en el pequeño sofá del departamento del rubio. Naruto hizo una mueca de mal gusto, eso de tener visitas por interés de cotilleo, le molestaba de sobre manera.

-Bien – Murmuro Naruto mientras se miraba el brazo enyesado, la comezón lo estaba matando. Kakashi soltó una risa y luego se levantó de su asiento para sacar unos ramen de uno de los mueble – No se suponía que me invitarías a comer ramen

-¿Y que se ve que hago? Te preparo ramen

-Pues si… ¡¡Pero ese ramen lo compre yo y se hace en mi microonda que esta en mi casa!! – Comento el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sillón que Kakashi había desocupado.

-Si bueno, como sea, es hora de la verdad ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Sasuke? – Naruto simplemente miro a su sensei por un instante y bajo la vista, ya no tenia sentido ocultar aquello, para el era imposible hacerlo, Kakashi ya lo había descubierto. Lo mas fácil era revelarle todo…

"_Me imaginaba que el Uchiha ese estaría involucrado" _

--

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, estaba sobre su cama mirando el techo, había pasado ya algunos días desde que visito a Naruto. Se encontraba pensando en todo lo que pasaba. Naruto seguia allí, en su mente, y Sasuke era ahora capaz de reconocer que su accionar dependería mucho del bienestar del rubio, si le pasaba algo por su culpa, ni el mismo sabría de que seria capaz…

"_Supongo que ya es hora"_

Se levanto de su cama, miro su alrededor por un minuto, el lugar era un completo desastre. Miro a un lado, allí estaba su katana, la tomo y salio de la habitación. La hora de saldar cuenta había llegado.

--

-No creo que sea lo correcto, no puedes irte de aq… - El golpe de la ventana producto del viento, lo detuvo. Aquel le miraba de una manera extraña. Una determinación que pocas veces había visto en él.

-Es necesario – Murmuró este acercándose a la ventana entre abierta y cerrándola fuertemente para evitar otro impacto.

-No hay remedio con tu decisión ¿eh? – Murmuro una tercera voz sentada en un amplio sofá color carmesí.

-Pero que va a pasar con la aldea y con tu cargo ¡No puedes irte así como así! ¡¡No por nada eres el Kazekage, Gaara!!

-Para eso es tan ustedes también, la aldea no depende enteramente de mi, puede estar todo bien incluso estando yo ausente, Kankuro – Murmuro Gaara mirando a su hermano mayor que le miraba con enfado, ya que el castaño consideraba imprudente lo que hacia. Por tanto la rubia tan solo atino a sonreír

-¡Bien esta decidido! Gaara ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – Comento la rubia levantándose del sofá. Kankuro frunció aun más el ceño ante lo dicho mientras Gaara suspiraba

-Temari, tú también te debes quedar

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? ¡Tú no puedes irte así como así y solo! ¿¡Estas loco!? – Comento Temari mientras le miraba preocupada. Aun estaba la sensación de incertidumbre en el lugar, sobre todo sobre Gaara debido a lo que paso hacia unos meses. Dejarle ir solo, seria una locura

-Temari tiene razón, no hagas imprudencia Gaara, no puedes irte así como así, además ni siquiera nos ha dicho el porque de tu repentina ganas de viajar – Gaara desvió la vista hacia la ventana, coloco sus manos tras el mientras observaba. Kankuro esperaba impaciente un respuesta, aun no era capaz de comprender que ocurría.

-Porque él me lo solicito

-¿Él? Estas hablando de….

-Si – Interrumpió en un segundo Gaara a la rubia. Gaara desvió la vista a sus hermanos perplejos y luego se encamino hacia la puerta de la gran habitación.

-Al menos deja que alguien te acompañe, es impudente que viajes solo – Insistió Temari a su hermano. Gaara se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hermana, planteándose lo dicho, soltó un suspiro y la miro de reojo – Esta bien Temari, vendrás conmigo

La rubia sonrió levemente mientras el pelirrojo salía de la habitación. Kankuro se cruzo de brazos y soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Será mejor ir a hablar con Baki ¿No crees? – Comento Kankuro interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia. Temari le miro de reojo y asintió.

-Espero que todo este bien… mas si se trata de él

-Eso espero yo también Temari…

--

"_Siguieron __aquel camino forjado de emociones, dándose cuenta algunos de que siempre hubo allí mas que rencor, mas que anhelo y amistad, porque supieron al fin que ese sentimiento estuvo siempre allí, "ever""_

**CONTINUARA….**

**Como comentarios finales solo puedo decir que ojalá para aquellos que hayáis leído, le haya gustado, siempre he sido bien rallada con eso de las palabras en ingles y con las frasecitas cursis, jejeje. Y pues nada, espero que sea de su agrado y tratare de actualizar rápido (no me pidáis mucho que tengo que ir al cole y todo eso xD). Saludo y hasta la próxima. **

**Atte, ClauRZ30**


End file.
